Por Detrás das Cortinas
by HiddenStoryteller
Summary: Ela era uma simples bailarina de um teatro. Ele era o melhor pianista do país. O destino quis que se encontrassem de novo. Quando Sakura se dirige a uma outra cidade com a sua tutora, uma das bailarinas do teatro morre. E o seu destino muda para sempre.
1. Chapter 1

**N.A.: **Esta fanfic passa-se em meados dos anos 30. As cidades e vilas referidas não são reais (exceptuando Paris, Londres…) – pode-se dizer que se situam algures no Japão, mas a fic não segue a realidade histórica do Japão nos anos 30, mas a da Europa. Arigatou!

**Disclaimer:** Todas as personagens da série Naruto pertencem a Masashi Kishimoto.

_**Por Detrás das Cortinas**_

**Capítulo I**

_**Kanojo**_

Eram onze da noite. A cidade estava imersa na escuridão, apenas quebrada pelas luzes eléctricas azuladas. O nevoeiro erguia-se nas poças de água e em redor das casas, como uma mão esquelética e cadavérica. O próprio ar cheirava à humidade que há semanas persistia em envolver a pequena cidade de Greenstone. Esse cheiro misturava-se com o do alcatrão e fumos de escape, que se escapuliam dos escassos carros que passavam ainda por aquelas ruas.

Um vulto saía discretamente pela porta traseira do Greenstone Theatre para o frio da noite. Usava umas vulgares calças pretas, uma camisa fina, para onde pendia um laço preto, um colete e uma boina a tapar-lhe o rosto. Um casacão preto cobria todo o corpo. Assim que trancou a porta com a chave, fugiu rapidamente pela noite.

O frio percorria-lhe os ossos, já cansados daquele trabalho. As suas botas pesadas e velhas pisavam as inúmeras poças de água estagnada. A esparsa luz de luar era filtrada pelas nuvens, fazendo com que as poças adquirissem reflexos prateados.

Nada da beleza surreal das ruas de Tomoeda lhe interessava – caminhava rapidamente para chegar a casa. A sua barriga roncava com fome e doíam-lhe os pés. Na sua mão direita levava uma grande mala de couro e, na outra, alguns papéis. Ao cruzar com algumas pessoas, desviava-se ligeiramente do pavimento, como se receasse chocar.

Após ter virado por entre algumas ruas mais escuras, chegou a uma avenida iluminada onde os prédios sobressaíam em cores escuras. Atravessou a estrada até chegar a uma porta larga, com uma enorme aldrava no meio. Olhando sub-repticiamente para o lado esquerdo e direito, entrou pela enorme porta para uma pequena divisão escura, coberta de tapeçarias já meias carcomidas pelo tempo.

Limpou os pés ao pesado tapete e avançou suavemente pelas escadas de madeira, subindo até aos andares superiores do prédio. As suas botas faziam barulho nos degraus e, devido ao cansaço, a mala batia na madeira. Quando chegou a uma porta cujo tapete estava sujo e poeirento, retirou uma nova chave de dentro do bolso e, sem barulho, fê-la deslizar pela abertura.

Assim que aquele ser encapuçado transpôs a porta e entrou num frio apartamento, para um corredor escuro, apenas iluminado por uma vela quase gasta. A sua mão branca agarrou no suporte da vela e, abandonando a grande mala, deslizou até uma das portas escuras, fechada. Sem fazer qualquer barulho, abriu suavemente a porta. A luz amarelada da vela iluminou um volume numa cama de lençóis brancos, coberta por grossas mantas.

"Chegaste tarde Haruno."

Uma cara pálida e enrugada surgiu à luz da vela. As olheiras da anciã tornavam a sua cara cadavérica e algo repelente.

"Gomen Madame Chiyo." – Respondeu a figura encapuçada. Pousando a vela na pequena cómoda de carvalho, retirou a boina que lhe tapava o rosto. De imediato, uma enorme cortina de cabelos da cor das rosas escorregou pelos seus ombros. A garota sentou-se aos pés da cama da anciã.

"Não te sentes aí garota parva." – Rosnou a velha, revirando-se novamente na cama. A garota levantou-se rapidamente, fazendo com que o chão de madeira rangesse. Viu a velha tapar-se completamente com os lençóis e resmungar:

"Temos de comprar mais mantas…"

A garota anuiu.

"Tratarei disso amanhã de manhã, não se preocupe…"

A velha interrompeu-a.

"Vai para a cama. Garotas da tua idade não devem andar na rua a estas horas. Sabes bem que é perigoso…"

"Sim Madame…" – A garota entrara em modo automático. Os seus olhos, de um verde líquido espantoso, pareciam embaciados, ao fixar a pequena luz da vela. Fez uma pequena vénia à anciã, que voltara a ressonar e deslizou novamente para fora do quarto.

O corredor tornava-se realmente aterrorizador quando a noite caía – pequeno e sinistro. A garota dos cabelos cor-de-rosa dirigiu-se até uma outra porta, igualmente fechada, e do bolso retirou uma terceira chave, com a qual abriu a porta que dava para um pequeno quartinho, frio e com uma janela fechada. Lá fora a chuva começara a cair, miudinha.

Haruno Sakura atirou o casaco para a cama estreita – iria servir de manta naquela noite. Com gestos rápidos e fluidos, tentando preservar o pouco calor corporal, Sakura despiu as roupas de homem e enfiou-se dentro de uma camisa de noite grossa. Ao lado da sua cama, em cima de uma bíblia pequena, jazia um pente com incrustações em prata. Por mais que Madame Chiyo, sua mentora, insistisse na venda daquele objecto Sakura recusava-se a desfazer-se dele.

O brilho da prata à luz da vela fê-la acariciar a escova e agarrá-la para escovar os cabelos rosa. Sentou-se na cama e, oferecendo o corpo ao frio, penteou cuidadosamente cada mecha de cabelo colorido. A incrustação em prata possuía apenas o brasão de uma família e uma pequena flor ao lado. Era o seu bem mais precioso. Trazia-o com ela desde o dia em que partira da sua pequena vila e fora trazida para a cidade, com uma velha conhecida da sua família.

Os seus pais tinham morrido quando ela era uma criança de dez anos e, desde então, vivia com a velha Chiyo. Ao contrário do que ela inicialmente pensara, Chiyo não era, de forma alguma, pobre. Tinha bastante dinheiro guardado num velho cofre, que escondia constantemente. No entanto, viviam já há anos naquele velho apartamento, frio e húmido, e Chiyo continuava a fazer questão de racionar todas as refeições e controlar cada gasto. O guarda-roupa de Sakura, para além de velho e cosido, era bastante limitado – sempre que saía à rua arriscava-se a ser confundida por uma pedinte. Tinha sido por isso que juntara durante meses a fio uma parte do seu ordenado no teatro e, com ela, comprara um fato de homem em segunda mão. Desta forma, não só enganaria as pessoas quando saísse à rua como também afugentaria possíveis agressores. O seu único problema de momento eram as botas, demasiadamente largas…

Agora descalços sobre a pedra fria, os pés de Sakura tornavam-se roxos. Estavam ligeiramente inchados, após tantas horas encarcerados num par de sabrinas apertadas e dolorosas. Algures dentro da mala que Sakura deixara à entrada, jaziam no meio da roupa, perfeitamente guardadas dentro de um pano. Depois do pente, seria aquele o seu segundo objecto mais querido.

Mudou de direcção com o pente, encolhendo também as pernas para cima da cama. Sakura tinha dezassete anos. Trabalhava como bailarina no teatro local e, todos os sábados, actuava em pequenos espectáculos. Começara a actuar naquele teatro quando tinha apenas dez anos, porque Madame Chiyo assim o determinara. Ela conhecia o dono do teatro e sugeriu-lhe mais um membro para o grupo de ballet. Como Sakura era pequena e magricela, o dono aceitou de imediato. Claro que muitas garotas tentavam desesperadamente ter lugar naquele teatro, mas nem todas conseguiam. Não podiam ter mais de dez anos nem ser demasiado pobres. Todos os anos, uma nova garota entrava e uma garota das mais velhas saía. Geralmente, assim que atingiam os vinte e cinco anos, eram submetidas a um teste no qual ficava provado que eram já "velhas" demais para ali andarem. Assim, eram substituídas por menininhas.

Sakura pousou o pente novamente na cómoda e enfiou-se debaixo dos lençóis frios. Cobriu-se também com a roupa que tinha levado no corpo naquela noite e enroscou-se numa perfeita bolinha.

_Gostava de ter um gatinho para me aquecer… - _Pensou Sakura, enquanto os seus dentes começavam a bater furiosamente. Apagou a vela com um leve sopro. Pondo os braços em volta das pernas, pensou no longo dia que teria pela frente. Todos os dias da semana eram entregues a treinos intensivos e à limpeza do teatro. Claro que só ela e mais algumas é que faziam a limpeza, visto que as outras bailarinas tinham dinheiro suficiente para pagar as aulas. Assim, trocavam o serviço de limpeza pelas aulas, aguentando a chacota das colegas.

Naquela pequena cidade, eram poucos aqueles que não conseguiam ir assistir aos espectáculos semanais do teatro, porque era a única forma de entretenimento e de escape à vida quotidiana. Assim, toda a gente sabia que Sakura Haruno fazia limpeza e que era uma das bailarinas mais promissoras. No entanto, a bailarina que mais se destacava continuava a ser Yamanaka Ino.

Ao recordar o cabelo platinado da "princesa" do teatro, Sakura sentiu o seu sangue a ferver. Quando Sakura entrara pela primeira vez no teatro, ficara encantada com Ino. Ela era rebelde e ousada e não tinha medo de nada. No entanto, a amizade entre elas acabou no dia em que tiveram de competir pelo papel principal de uma nova peça.

_E eu só perdi porque ela colocou resina nos meus sapatos… _- Pensou, com azedume.

A sua grande oportunidade para ganhar um pouco mais e, quem sabe, vir a mudar de casa, perdera-se. Madame Chiyo ralhara com ela noites a fio e Sakura chegara ao teatro no dia seguinte com os olhos vermelhos. Hinata, uma das bailarinas que também ficava com papéis secundários, notava sempre a cor anormal dos seus olhos, mas nunca perguntava nada. Limitava-se a olhar para ela com uma expressão pesarosa enquanto Sakura lavava novamente as escadas. Não era, como Ino, arrogante ao ponto de pisar o chão lavado, apenas para mostrar a sua superioridade.

Rebolando na cama com frio e com raiva, Sakura cerrou os olhos, tentando livrar-se daqueles pensamentos. Quer fossem boas ou más, ganhavam o mesmo ao fim do mês. Não pensavam sequer em casar, muitas, porque, tal como Tsunade-sensei fazia questão de repetir vezes sem conta:

"Casam-se e saltam daqui para fora. Não queremos senhoras de casa nem futuras mamãs…"

E elas seguiam essa regra à risca. Se uma ousasse ter um namorado, era automaticamente expulsa.

Os seus dedos crisparam nas suas pernas, mas ela sorria. Namorado… A única pessoa de quem ela realmente gostara estava bem longe, nos melhores teatros do país. Ele já nem sequer se deveria lembrar dela… Sakura corou ao lembrar-se dos posters e recortes de jornal que guardava dentro do guarda-roupa, onde o garoto aparecia ao lado de um piano. Infelizmente a tinta do jornal não conseguia reproduzir com exactidão a escuridão dos seus olhos nem o desalinho dos cabelos…

Deixou que os cabelos cor-de-rosa lhe tapassem as orelhas frias. Enrolou-se novamente como um novelo e, pensando no quanto tinha frio, adormeceu.

"Haruno! Levanta-te sua preguiçosa!"

_Tão querida… _Sakura levantava-se lentamente, rogando pragas à língua de víbora de Chiyo. Dirigiu-se à casa de banho, arrastando os pés, e sentiu o aroma do pequeno-almoço. Era Domingo, o que significava melhores refeições.

Chiyo já tinha deixado a água quente dentro da enorme banheira. Sakura lavou-se rapidamente e vestiu um dos seus velhos vestidos, em tons de castanho. Voltou ao quarto para dar um jeito ao cabelo desalinhado e dirigiu-se à cozinha.

"Bom dia Madame Chiyo." – A vénia foi feita de forma desajeitada, ao mesmo tempo que a sua barriga se queixava com fome.

"Senta-te." – Rosnou a velha, enquanto se sentava numa das cadeiras. A cozinha era apertada. Havia dois armários pequenos com loiça e uma bancada com o fogão na outra parede. O resto não era mais que parede fria.

"Onde iremos hoje Madame?" – Perguntou Sakura, enquanto bebia o chá quase frio. A pergunta era um pouco desapropriada, uma vez que ela sabia perfeitamente que aos Domingos se ia à missa e se voltava para casa.

"Hoje vamos ao teatro." – Rosnou Chiyo, enquanto arrancava um pedaço de pão à dentada.

Sakura ficou perplexa.

"Ao teatro? Mas hoje é – "

"Domingo, eu sei, criança parva. Não vamos ao nosso."

"Que devo vestir então?" – Sakura sentiu um arrepio na espinha. Não se aprontava coisa boa, de certeza.

"Leva o vestido amarelo." – Chiyo levantou-se novamente, começando a lavar a pouca loiça. Vendo que Sakura não se levantara, sibilou: - "Vais ficar aí?"

Sakura ergue-se automaticamente e correu para a casa de banho, sentindo as tábuas de madeira a rangerem por debaixo dos seus pés. Após lavar os dentes, trocou de vestido rapidamente e calçou as suas botas. Por cima levava um espesso xaile e um casaco castanho.

O seu estômago contorcia-se. A última vez que Chiyo a levara a um lugar diferente da igreja, o dia terminara mal. Levara-a a uma casa de boas famílias, cujo filho precisava de se casar para pôr fim aos boatos sobre ele. Sakura, reconhecendo imediatamente sinais de doenças no rosto dele, recusou-se a comportar como uma senhora naquela casa e saiu antes que algum contracto pudesse ser discutido. A família do garoto recusara a noiva e Chiyo voltou para casa sem garantias de mais dinheiro. Sakura ficou com menos comida durante duas semanas, mas recebeu um par de botas novas, ao fundo da sua cama, no final da segunda. Ela acreditava que Chiyo, apesar de avarenta e fria, lá bem no fundo, gostava dela…

"Vamos embora criança parva!"

… E que os insultos não passavam de expressões de afecto disfarçadas.

Correu para a porta de casa e esperou que Chiyo a trancasse. Depois correu pelo edifício abaixo, saindo para a rua. Não passavam das oito da manhã e já havia movimento. Alguns carros passavam já pelas ruas e as pessoas apressavam-se para dentro das padarias e lojas.

Um táxi parou em frente à porta e Chiyo fez-lhe sinal para entrar. Sakura ficou perplexa. Chiyo chamara um táxi? Aquela velha avarenta não queria andar a pé? Enfiou-se dentro do carro e sentiu o cheiro a estofos novos e a cabedal. Por que raios fazia Chiyo questão de ir de táxi a um teatro?

"Tokyo Theatre, condutor."

A boca de Sakura abriu-se num bocejo incontrolado. Iriam ver um outro bailado… Aquilo era mortificante. Não bastava Sakura dançar dia e noite como também tinha de assistir outros a dançar melhor do que ela… Ainda por cima Tokyo Theatre não ficava longe dali – ficava numa cidade próxima do local onde Sakura vivera durante a sua infância. Demasiado perto.

Olhou de relance para as suas botas. Estavam já um pouco estragadas de tanto que as usara. Pelo canto do olho, tentava captar os traços do rosto de Chiyo. Ela adormecera novamente, deixando a boca aberta numa postura nada graciosa. Sentindo o frio do carro a atravessar-lhe os ossos, Sakura encolheu-se sobre si mesma e fixou longamente horizonte. Chiyo falava sempre por meias palavras: se lhe queria dizer que já não havia pão, punha-lhe a cesta do pão à frente do seu nariz; se faltasse carne, apresentava-lhe apenas vegetais no seu prato; se a levava a um bailado, era porque o seu dia de saída do teatro se aproximava a passos largos. Era verdade que Sakura poderia ficar naquela casa até ter trinta e muitos anos, como acontecera com Tsunade Sensei. No entanto, tal só se justificava quando as alunas eram realmente boas e rentáveis. E Sakura não passava de uma bailarina de segunda categoria que lavava o chão.

Sakura suspirou, cansada. Talvez Chiyo tivesse arranjado outro homem desesperado. Ao longe começava a avistar-se o largo e frondoso bosque que separava as várias cidades daquela. Era um enorme monte esverdeado e escuro, que contrastava fortemente com o céu azul claro daquela manhã.

A garota sentiu a sua cabeça a pesar. O pálido Sol que lhe batia nas faces, aquecia-a ligeiramente, fazendo-a sentir-se confortável…

_O dia estava límpido e frio. As paredes das casas pareciam mais brancas, devido às inúmeras gotículas que ainda restavam do temporal da noite anterior. Sakura mal se conseguia mexer no meio de tanta roupa. Era pequenina, tão pequenina… Caminhava corajosamente pelo meio da rua, de cabeça baixa e olhar tímido. De vez em quando, pontapeava as folhas que caíam das árvores e corria atrás dos pássaros. Percorreu toda a vila até chegar a uma ponte de pedra._

_Sakura ia para sua casa, que ficava no cimo da vila. Às suas costas levava uma sacola com os livros. Sabia que o pai já estava em casa e que iriam lanchar todos juntos. Só o pensar no pai e nos seus olhos grandes esverdeados fê-la sorrir. Atravessou rapidamente a ponte até ao outro lado, desembocando num caminho de terra batida, onde pequenos montes de terra revelavam flores azuis muito pequeninas. Quando Sakura se baixou para apanhar algumas, ouviu uma voz._

"_Que estás aqui a fazer?"_

_Reconhecendo a frieza do tom de voz, Sakura virou-se para o interlocutor, com o coração a bater depressa. À sua frente estava Uchiha Sasuke, um garoto também da sua escola, frio e distante, pertencente à família mais importante de Tomoeda. Dizia-se que tinha um dom especial para os sons e que era por isso que raramente falava. Mostrava-se frio para todos os que o rodeavam, desprezando-os por vezes. A sua atitude assustava e deliciava as suas admiradoras. Sakura gostava muito de o ver tocar na sua flauta de madeira, escondida atrás dos arbustos. _

"_Konnichiwa…" – Sussurrou Sakura, baixinho. O olhar do garoto, negro e impassível, enchia-a de calafrios._

"_Não devias estar aqui a estas horas. É perigoso."- Sasuke olhava-a com um óbvio ar de superioridade. Sakura sorriu ao ouvir aquelas palavras._

"_Uchiha-kun, aqui ninguém é mau… Estou sempre segura, para onde quer que vá."_

_Por momento, o olhar do garoto ensombrou-se ainda mais. Olhando em volta com uma expressão de enfado, estendeu-lhe a mão, branca e perfeita._

"_Anda, eu levo-te a casa…"_

_A garota abriu a boca, com espanto. Corou e ergueu-se rapidamente, agarrando hesitantemente a mão fria de Sasuke. As flores caíram das suas mãos de novo para a terra escura. O que faria aquele garoto naquele lugar, em vez de estar rodeado pelos da sua família, como era hábito? Porque lhe estava ele a agarrar a mão? Sakura encolhia-se, ao pensar nas mãos perfeitas de Sasuke a tocarem nas suas, teimosamente cheias de terra. _

_Enquanto se afastavam da ponte de pedra, Sakura observava atentamente cada detalhe do percurso. As pedras que brilhavam ao Sol. A relva esverdeada. As árvores cujas folhas caíam sem parar. Os campos vazios, com uma ou outra casa, afastadas. Ela recusava-se a abrir a boca, com medo de dizer uma palavra que o incomodasse. Era já tão bom tê-lo a caminhar com ela…_

_De relance, olhou para ele. Ele olhava também para tudo em seu redor, com uma leve expressão de calma, que substituía a sua habitual expressão séria ou zangada._

"_Moras naquela casa lá em cima?" – De repente, Sasuke apontava com o dedo para uma casa fechada, com um jardim cheio de flores. Sakura acenou._

"_Eu posso ir sozinha a partir daqui, Uchiha-kun…"_

_Ela sentiu a mão do garoto a apertar a sua com um pouco mais de força._

"_Eu acompanho-a até lá a cima."_

_De repente, tudo ficou cinzento. A única nota de cor na paisagem era Sasuke, com os seus cabelos cor de corvo agitados pelo vento frio. _

"_Não devias ir para casa?" – Perguntou Sakura, timidamente._

"_Não me apetece."_

_Ela mordeu os lábios, recriminando-se por aquela pergunta parva. Sasuke perdera os pais há um ano… Talvez as saudades deles fossem tantas, que só o facto de estar em casa se tornasse doloroso. A paisagem ganhou os tons normais novamente e Sasuke voltou a ser uma mancha de preto e branco._

_Sakura engoliu em seco. Ele parecia tão triste. Tão horrivelmente adulto. Sem puder evitar, puxou ligeiramente a mão dele para a frente._

"_Anda, quero-te mostrar um sítio."_

_Ele encolheu os ombros e murmurou algo parecido com "como queiras". Sakura começou a correr, deixando atrás de si pegadas firmes na terra. Sasuke não corria – limitava-se a andar mais depressa._

_Aproximavam-se rapidamente de um velho poço, onde baldes repousavam, já velhos e carcomidos pelo tempo. Sakura largou a mão de Sasuke e correu para o poço de pedra. Em volta dele o musgo cobria a pedra que deveria ter servido de chão em tempos. As árvores surgiam do nada, em volta do poço, que se tornava agora num lugar escondido no meio de campos abertos._

_Sasuke estava junto dela._

"_Que tem um poço de tão especial?"_

_Sakura bateu as mãos uma na outra._

"_É o meu poço de desejos."_

_Sasuke bufou de impaciência, fazendo com que Sakura se desanimasse. Ela apontou insistentemente para os baldes._

"_Se pedires um desejo, ele realizar-se-á."_

_Um sorriso cínico surgiu dos lábios de Sasuke._

"_Acreditas mesmo nisso?" – Perguntou ele._

_Sakura acenou com a cabeça._

"_Claro que sim! Queres ver?"- Dito isto, ela deixou cair a sacola e juntou as suas mãos. Com um olho aberto, olhava para Sasuke, que continuava com as mãos nos bolsos, olhando fixamente para a água negra do poço._

"_Desejo que o Sasuke me dê uma flor."_

_Um sorriso trocista voltou a desabrochar no rosto de Sasuke._

"_Pediste o impossível Haruno-san."_

_Ela sorriu meigamente e apontou para ele._

"_É a tua vez. Mas tem cuidado com o que desejas!" – Advertiu-o ela. _

_Sasuke retirou as mãos dos bolsos e juntou-as._

"_Cuidado para quê…?" – Sussurrou ele. - "Desejo sair deste lugar."_

_Sakura arrepiou-se com a voz fria de Sasuke._

"_Porque queres sair daqui?" – Perguntou Sakura, baixinho, encolhendo-se para apanhar as suas coisas._

_Sasuke virou costas._

"_Por nada de especial." – Virou ligeiramente a cara para ela. – "Anda, já devem estar à tua espera." – Estendeu novamente a mão para ela._

_Curiosamente, enquanto voltavam, Sakura ia apenas com o seu uniforme da escola. A mala parecia ter desaparecido no meio do nevoeiro que se levantava._

_Ao fim de algum tempo, sem trocarem uma única palavra, Sasuke deixou-a ao portão de sua casa. Era um portão vulgar, de metal, no qual Sasuke se apoiou, fixando o céu._

_Sakura fez menção de entrar nele, mas Sasuke barrou-lhe a entrada._

"_Caso precises de alguma coisa… Diz-me, por favor."_

_Ele não olhava para ela, mas pela sua expressão Sakura conseguia perceber que algo de errado se tinha passado. Estaria ele a gozar com ela? Deu dois passos atrás e esticou a sua mão para o portão._

"_Podes ir para tua casa, Uchiha-kun…"_

_De repente, a paisagem rodopiou novamente. Sakura estava agora junto a uma pedra tumular branca, com caracteres que ela não entendia. As suas mãos, frias, agarravam com força um ramo de flores azuis. Aquelas que ela não dera aos pais. A paisagem tornara-se cinzenta e vazia, repleta de chuva._

"_Porque não me disseste…?" – A pergunta saíra-lhe da garganta seca, sem que entendesse porquê. Atrás de si, ouviu passos._

"_Não era a minha função."_

_Sasuke olhava também para a pedra branca. Desta vez, trazia também vestido um casaco comprido e carregava uma mala. Sakura sentiu lágrimas a escorrerem-lhe pela cara abaixo._

"_Eu avisei-te… Não devias ter pedido aquele desejo."_

_Sasuke encolheu os ombros, olhando-a com indiferença._

"_Eu já sabia que me iria embora, mais cedo ou mais tarde."_

_As mãos de Sakura apertaram-se com mais força_

"_Eu também me irei embora daqui…" – Murmurou. Sentiu uma mão na sua cabeça, que lhe despenteava os cabelos._

"_Não sejas um aborrecimento para a Chiyo." – Disse Sasuke apaticamente._

_Sakura virou-se completamente para o garoto. Sem se puder conter, deitou-lhe os braços ao pescoço. Queria gritar-lhe que não se queria embora, para ele a levar com ela, mesmo que fossem apenas colegas de turma…_

_As mãos do garoto empurraram-na para baixo._

"_Deixa de ser infantil Haruno."_

_Ela cerrou os olhos e virou-lhe a cara. Claro, estava a ser uma idiota. Ele nem sequer se preocupava minimamente com aqueles que cuidavam dele, como queria ela que ele se ralasse sequer com ela?_

"_Sendo assim… Boa viagem Uchiha-kun." – Sakura estendeu-lhe a mão, que foi ignorada pelo garoto. Com um aceno curto, ele agarrou na enorme mala e virou-lhe costas._

_Enquanto observava o garoto a afastar-se pelo meio do nevoeiro, notou num brilho estranho no meio da relva. Baixando-se, agarrou num estranho objecto. Um pente com uma flor incrustada reluzia à luz ténue._

"_Afinal, sempre recebeste a flor."_

Sakura acordou em sobressalto, sentindo a sua cabeça a latejar. O carro tropeçara numa lomba da estrada e ela batera com a cabeça no tecto.

"A menina está bem?" – Perguntou o condutor barbudo, ao vê-la agarrar na sua cabeça.

"Hai… Daijoubu desu." – Sussurrou ela, reprimindo um trejeito de dor. Olhou para a anciã ao seu lado. Chiyo continuava a dormir pacificamente.

Encostando-se de novo ao seu assento, Sakura inclinou a cabeça para trás. Havia muito tempo que não tinha aquele sonho. Na verdade, eram raros os dias em que ela pensava sequer no Uchiha, apesar de ter os recortes e o pente. Para ela, eram recordações dos dias felizes que passara antes do garoto lhe agarrar a mão e a acompanhar a casa. Nesse mesmo dia, ela conhecera Chiyo que a informara que os seus pais haviam morrido num incêndio numa outra cidade. Ela correra novamente para o jardim, na esperança de encontrar Sasuke, mas este havia desaparecido. Após o funeral dos pais, os colegas disseram-lhe que Sasuke iria viver para outra cidade. Desde então, ela nunca mais pudera confrontar a escuridão dos seus olhos, sem ser através de míseros recortes de jornal.

Olhou pela janela. Haviam já entrado na cidade, ainda com pouco movimento. O grande teatro avistava-se ao fundo, no meio da enorme praça. O motorista parou abruptamente junto a um passeio. Ao acordar de repente, Chiyo praguejou. Saiu à pressa do carro, sem esperar que o motorista lhe abrisse a porta. Lá fora, compôs a sua roupa e endireitou-se, começando imediatamente a andar em direcção a uma loja.

Sakura saiu também do carro, do lado da estrada. Ao fechar a porta, ouviu uma sonora buzinadela à sua frente.

O que se passou de seguida não levou três segundos. O carro aproximava-se a toda a velocidade dela, tendo já derrubado algumas pessoas que atravessavam a rua. Sem reacção, Sakura limitou-se a proteger a cabeça com os braços, até que sentiu um forte puxão para o lado oposto. Esperando embater em algo duro e frio, retesou-se, esperando o choque. No entanto, caiu em cima de algo duro mas espantosamente mais macio que o chão. Do outro lado, ouviu o choque metálico e ensurdecedor entre os dois carros.

Permaneceu encolhida até que uma mão a tocou suavemente na cintura.

"Estás bem?" – Perguntou uma voz por baixo dela.

Ela abriu os olhos a medo. Por debaixo de si estava alguém vestido com um fato de cerimónia. Dos dois lados da rua juntavam-se gritos de horror e as pessoas juntavam-se para ver o acidente.

"Ai, acho que não parti nada…" – Sakura tentava erguer-se, pondo as mãos no asfalto molhado e quente. Assim que se ajoelhou na estrada, abriu os olhos e olhou para o homem que a tinha salvo. O seu coração começou a bater descontroladamente.

"Arigatou-…" – A voz perdeu-se ao olhar o (percebia agora) garoto que se encontrava semi-deitado no chão. De laço fino descomposto e de camisa suja, estava Uchiha Sasuke, que a olhava com um ar duvidoso e calmo.

"Não te magoaste?" – Perguntou novamente o garoto. Sakura abanou a cabeça e levantou-se rapidamente, estendendo uma mão para o ajudar a levantar. Sasuke ignorou a sua mão e levantou-se sem ajuda. De imediato, uma miríade de pessoas o rodeou, todas elas querendo saber se ele estava bem. Sakura foi afastada para trás, sendo também ela cercada de pessoas. Pelo canto do olho, via que ele não olhava ninguém em concreto e que se afastava novamente. De repente, um homem de cabelos cinzentos e olhos pequenos irrompeu pelo meio da confusão, trazendo atrás de si um polícia, que se deslocou até aos dois carros.

"Uchiha-sama! O menino está bem?" – Sasuke ignorou o homem que o interpelava com uma expressão de ódio, continuando o seu caminho. Sakura, após ter sido interrogada por várias mulheres que tentaram limpar o alcatrão do seu vestido e de lhes ter assegurado que se encontrava intacta, correu para Sasuke.

"Uchiha-kun." – A voz saíra-lhe um pouco desafinada, ainda mal refeita do susto. O homem de cabelos cinzentos olhou-a com desdém.

"É melhor que se vá embora. Uchiha-sama salvou-a, não o incomode agora." – Rosnou-lhe, erguendo o nariz. Sakura recuou dois passos, mas persistiu para o garoto que a olhava sem expressão.

"Tenho o teu pente."

"O pente é teu." – Replicou ele, em voz baixa. Com um relance, fez sinal para que o homem de cabelos cinzentos se afastasse. Contrafeito e com uma vénia, o homem afastou-se.

Sakura tentou sorrir.

"Nunca imaginaria que te encontraria aqui…"

"Eu trabalho aqui, agora. O que fazes aqui?" – A sua voz era ríspida. Com uma das mãos, sacudia o pó da sua roupa.

Subitamente, Sakura deu-se conta que estava num perfeito desalinho. Ele, embora tendo caído no chão, conseguia manter a mesma perfeição na postura e na altivez. Engoliu em seco.

"Madame Chiyo trouxe-me cá…"

Sasuke olhou-a nos olhos e Sakura sentiu o frio habitual a invadir-lhe os ossos. Ele tornara-se mais alto, mantendo a mesma palidez mórbida no rosto. Umas ligeiras olheiras escureciam-lhe o olhar, obscurecido pelas madeixas de cabelo negras.

"Tem cuidado contigo Haruno." – Murmurou, olhando de repente para algo por detrás de Sakura. Reconhecendo os passos rápidos e acutilantes, Sakura estendeu-lhe a sua mão direita e agarrou a dele. Conseguiu vislumbrar um certo espanto nos seus olhos, mas não teve tempo para mais.

"Haruno! O que te aconteceu?" – Madame Chiyo voltara e com ela a sua voz irritante. Pelo canto do olho, Sakura viu Sasuke a desaparecer por uma rua.

"Eu estou bem Madame…" – Replicou ela, tentando compor-se.

"Acho bem que estejas! Caso contrário, como pensas que poderei apresentar-te ao Director do teatro?"

Sakura abriu a boca de espanto, enquanto era arrastada pelas ruas fora pela anciã. Apresentá-la ao director? O seu coração advertiu-a para o pior. Mais uma tentativa de noivado forçado…

Os carros permaneciam espatifados no meio da rua. Curiosamente, agora só se encontrava o polícia a falar com o motorista. O outro condutor parecia ter-se evaporado pelo meio da multidão.

"O que se passou com o outro carro?" – Inquiriu Sakura a Chiyo. A velha resmungou.

"Não faço ideia – o condutor desapareceu."

"Não é preciso testemunhar nem nada?"

"Não… Eu já falei com o polícia. Além disso, és menor."

Sakura franziu as sobrancelhas. Após terem atravessado duas ruas, com gente a olhar para o seu vestido sujo, chegaram a uma antiga livraria vitoriana, onde um pequeno sino repousava em frente à porta. Com um aceno para o vendedor, Chiyo entrou com Sakura, atravessando toda a livraria até uma pequena porta. Dentro da porta encontravam-se umas escadas íngremes.

"Sobe e troca de roupa." – Rosnou-lhe Chiyo. Sakura subiu rapidamente as escadas, até se deparar com um alçapão no tecto. Empurrou-o com força e, sentindo-o ceder, puxou-se para cima, agarrando-se ao solo. Chegara a um sótão espaçoso, onde uma janela ao fundo a deixava ver a cidade inteira. Havia uma cama no meio do sótão e um velho armário. Ao fundo, encontrava-se um velho lavatório, no qual ela lavou a cara e as mãos. Tudo o resto eram caixotes e livros espalhados. Na cama, meia poeirenta, encontravam-se umas calças de ganga e uma velha camisola. Sentando-se, Sakura esfregou o rosto. Como raios é que Chiyo sabia que ela precisaria de mudar de roupa? O vendedor da loja conhecia-a, era óbvio. E porque diabos o condutor desaparecera após o embate? A sua cabeça começava a fervilhar. Tudo se passara de forma tão rápida que lhe parecia que tinha acabado de ver um filme com a velocidade alterada. O seu corpo tremia, agora que se apercebia que quase tinha sido atropelada.

Na sua mente continuavam gravados os olhos de Sasuke. Negros e frios, tal como em pequeno. Na realidade, Sakura não entendia por que razão o facto de o ver lhe causava tanta alegria. O garoto nem sequer lhe tinha dado muita atenção. Com um sorriso resignado, Sakura voltou a calçar as botas.

Após três minutos, nos quais se compôs e penteou tremulamente com os dedos o cabelo, Sakura desceu novamente pelo alçapão, regressando à loja. Chiyo falava animadamente com o vendedor. Com a pressa ao entrar, Sakura nem reparara nele: era alto e bastante musculado (não deveria ser SÓ vendedor, de certo…), e possuía uma espessa cabeleira branca. O sorriso rasgado na sua cara morena revelava um homem simpático.

Chiyo despediu-se com mais algumas palavras e saiu da loja. Sakura limitou-se a segui-la, sentindo o olhar do homem cravado nas suas costas. Na rua, Chiyo continuava a caminhar, apressadamente. Sakura correu até a apanhar.

"Madame Chiyo… Quem era aquele homem?" – Perguntou Sakura, tentando controlar-se para não agarrar a velha e desatar a fazer perguntar sobre o seu estranho modo de agir naquele dia.

"Um velho amigo." - A velha olhou-a de relance. – "Eu avisei-o para ter roupas preparadas. Afinal de contas, a viagem era longa e tu irias chegar aqui com o vestido amarrotado…"

Sakura franziu o nariz. A velha estava, obviamente a tentar aldrabá-la, mas não tinha como que lhe dizer isso. Limitou-se a arrastar-se atrás dela, enquanto se encaminhavam para o teatro, imponente e em tons de dourado. No seu topo possuía dois anjos em dourado e vermelho, já um pouco desbotados pelo tempo. A porta do teatro era enorme e toda ela feita de madeira. À frente havia dois pilares enormes, os quais possuíam cartazes. Num deles a cara de Sasuke aparecia estampada. Sakura não conseguiu ler o que estava noticiado, porque Chiyo a arrastava para um das portas laterais. Naquela zona não se encontrava ninguém, e os carros passavam lentamente por ali. A calma daquele local, aliada ao brilho do dia, conseguia ser assustadora.

Entraram à pressa por uma das portas laterais, que pareciam ter sido deixadas abertas propositadamente, deparando-se com um ambiente escuro e sinistro, diferente do dia azul e brilhante que se encontrava lá fora. As paredes estavam decoradas com retratos antigos e velhos recortes de jornal, até uma escada que subia em espiral. Subiram pela escada, agora mais devagar. Enquanto subiam, Sakura mordia os lábios e pensava no teatro que teria de fazer daquela vez, para não se casar. Fingir que era louca? Morder-se? Não ter maneiras? Ela tinha consciência que haveria uma altura em que o homem em questão não se ralaria minimamente com isso e a ideia assustava-a.

Desembocaram num corredor e Chiyo fez sinal a Sakura para que ela avançasse para a última porta. Com o coração apertado, Sakura enfiou as mãos nos bolsos e avançou para a sala. As paredes estavam revestidas com painéis e pinturas de bailarinas. Um velho candelabro suspenso no tecto brilhava à luz eléctrica. Tudo parecia estar revestido por um tom carmesim.

Inspirando fundo, Sakura estendeu a sua mão para a maçaneta dourada.


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo II**

_**Kare**_

Uchiha Sasuke nunca se habituara a ser constantemente observado. Mesmo enquanto se dirigia para sua casa, longe do centro da cidade, eram várias as pessoas que apontavam para ele e murmuravam entre si. Isso irritava-o.

Umas imponentes escadas de pedra no meio dos prédios conduziam-no a uma porta maciça. Abriu-a com um gesto brusco e fechou-a atrás de si, entrando num espaço escuro, onde as cortinas estavam completamente corridas e os raios de luz eram filtrados pela poeira suspensa no ar. Uma voz ecoou pelo espaço poeirento.

"Tiveste um dia atribulado, pelo que me pareceu…"

Sasuke cerrou os punhos, enquanto subia as escadas para o andar superior da casa. O irmão estava na sala de estar, ainda mais escura, de onde saía fumo e um odor a tabaco.

"Devias ir praticar mais. Não te esqueças que para a semana vamos a Paris."

Sasuke teve vontade de correr escadas abaixo e agarrar o colarinho impecavelmente passado a ferro do irmão. No entanto, conteve-se e entrou numa das cinco portas existentes naquele andar. Contrariamente ao resto da casa, as cortinas estavam completamente abertas, deixando o pálido Sol entrar. Atirando o que restava do laço para cima da poltrona de pano, Sasuke fechou-as, acendendo um candeeiro em cima de uma pequena mesa circular. A sala parecia ser forrada a livros, uma vez que as estantes cobriam totalmente as paredes. No meio da sala, coberto com um xaile colorido, estava um piano de cauda, negro e brilhante, com um pequeno banco à sua frente. Ninguém ousava entrar naquela sala sem ser ele próprio, não só por ser só ele o dono de uma pequena chave que abria a porta, como também porque aquela sala, para pessoas "normais" chegava a ser aborrecida.

Atirou-se para a poltrona e fixou o tecto escuro. A Haruno estava na cidade… Aquilo iria, certamente, dificultar as coisas, sendo ela uma metediça nata… Suspirou, enquanto agarrava numa partitura, corrigida e cheia de gatafunhos. Se a Chiyo a tinha trazido para aquela cidade, era porque estava a tentar fazer a garota lucrar mais. Certamente que tentaria negociar com Jiraya, para que ele a aceitasse como bailarina.

Sorriu. Uma guerra entre directores de teatros seria algo perfeito. Orochimaru-sama já estava encurralado em dívidas o suficiente para não recusar uma troca de bailarina. Embora Haruno tivesse certamente um contracto com o teatro, Jiraya devia um favor a Chiyo e compraria a garota a Orochimaru. No entanto… Orochimaru não iria ficar por ali. O seu nome perderia reputação se se soubesse que ele tinha feito uma troca.

Colocou-se novamente de pé. De facto, pouco lhe interessava o destino de bailarinas e guerras entre teatros eram mais que frequentes. A única coisa que lhe interessava era de facto o seu papel no meio daquilo e qual a melhor forma de fazer com que aquela embrulhada o favorecesse. Pensou na figura enegrecida na sala em baixo, emersa no fumo, e o seu coração bateu com mais força. Em breve…

Sentou-se ao piano, compondo as partituras. Maquinalmente, os seus dedos deslizaram por todas as teclas, movendo-se com graciosidade. Enquanto tocava uma velha composição conhecida, Sasuke mantinha a mesma linha de pensamento. Tendo em conta o velho favor de Jiraya para com Chiyo, o director do Tokyo Theatre aceitaria certamente Haruno. A não ser que ela dançasse horrivelmente mal… Sem dúvida que a submeteria a um teste ou algo do género. Jiraya não era exigente e precisava de muitas bailarinas para os maiores números. O que lhe poderia vir a estragar os números seria precisamente a exigência de Orochimaru relativamente ao pagamento… Jiraya não seria parvo ao ponto de comprar uma bailarina medíocre.

O seu pé carregou suavemente num dos pedais, enquanto fazia uma escala. Quem faria o teste a Haruno seria Yuushi Kurenai. Se ele a conseguisse persuadir a ser mais branda com Haruno…

O seu polegar carregou com demasiada suavidade na última nota.

"Chikushou…"

Ele estava a ser idiota. Se Haruno viesse para o teatro, tanto melhor, haveria muito mais confusão. Mesmo que ela não viesse, ele levaria o plano adiante. Não havia necessidade de se preocupar demasiado.

Mudou a partitura e começou com uma das suas favoritas de Chopin. À medida que os seus dedos dedilhavam as teclas ao som de um ritmo lento e quase choroso, ele lembrava-se dos cabelos cor de pôr-do-sol de Haruno. Ela tinha ficado com o pente, afinal. Não mudara muito desde a última vez que a vira.

Entrou num _crescendo_. A última vez que a vira fora quando ele tinha dezasseis anos e resolvera visitar a cidade onde tinha crescido. Escapulira-se de casa e apanhara um táxi. Quando passou no cemitério, viu-a lá, em frente à campa dos pais, com as lágrimas a correrem-lhe em cascata pela sua face (seguiu-se um _pianíssimo_). Naquele instante, sentiu compaixão pela garota, tal como havida sentido no dia em que os pais dela tinham morrido. Naquele instante, quis pôr-lhe o braço à volta dos ombros e deixá-la chorar. Contudo, não se podia dar a esse luxo. Se ele fosse uma pessoa perfeitamente normal, tê-lo-ia feito. Limitou-se a andar e a esquecer os olhos verdes de Haruno, enquanto seguia para a sua antiga casa.

Parou de tocar. Aquele regresso a casa não lhe tinha servido de muito – tratara-se apenas de um impulso incontido de rebeldia. Não encontrara papéis incriminadores, testamentos esquecidos, nada. A casa tinha ar, pó e teias de aranha e nada mais. Não que ele realmente esperasse ver algo mais do que isso, mas havia uma mínima probabilidade de algum papel ter ficado esquecido. Algo que pudesse fundamentar a sua teoria. Os pais tinham sido encontrados mortos. O irmão ficara encarregue dele, obrigando-o a estudar piano incansavelmente com os melhores professores. Que era algo que os pais queriam ter feito. Que teria muito orgulho nele se ele tivesse sucesso. Durante anos, Sasuke acreditou vivamente nisso e lutou para ser o melhor. No entanto, o irmão nunca parecia estar satisfeito.

"_Nii-chan, estou cansado!"_

"_Sasuke-kun… Queres mesmo que os pais fecham o seu filho como um fraco?"_

"_Mas eu tenho estudado todos os dias!"_

"_Não é o suficiente."_

_Sasuke olhou o irmão, encostado à parede. Os seus olhos negros pareciam mais mortos que habitual._

"'_Tou-san e 'kaa-san ficariam tristes se me vissem cansado…" – Murmurou Sasuke, lembrando-se do ar gentil da mãe sempre que ele corria para ela._

"_Otou-sama e Okaa-sama não estão aqui agora." – Itachi aproximava-se dele. – "Entende uma coisa Sasuke. Só existem duas maneiras de sobreviver nesta vida: uma delas é aproveitar-se dos outros. A outra é agarrar bem qualquer talento que tenhamos e ser o melhor."_

_Sasuke não gostava quando o irmão dizia aquilo. Levantou-se do banco e correu para o quarto. _

_Nos dias seguintes, Sasuke não saiu da sala do piano, onde tocava sem parar. Haveria de sobreviver… Para mostrar ao irmão que ele estava errado._

_Uma noite, uma série de desconhecidos entraram em casa. O irmão conduziu-os à sala. Sasuke esgueirou-se do quarto para a porta da sala. Não gostara da maneira como eles tinham entrado em casa, no meio da noite. Esperou até que estivessem acomodados na sala e a falar. Quando se acocorou, perto da porta, a voz do irmão ergueu-se._

"_Julguei que os assuntos entre nós tinham terminado."_

_Um homem corpulento virou-se para a lareira._

"_Uchiha Itachi… Tantos anos de lealdade e tratas-nos assim?"_

_Os homens riram. Pela fresta da porta, Sasuke não conseguia ver o irmão, mas algo lhe dizia que ele não se estava a rir._

"_Creio que confundes lealdade com dever. Nunca vos tive lealdade absolutamente nenhuma. Limitei-me a fazer aquilo que tinha a fazer."_

_Um homem, mais magro, fez sinal ao que falava._

"_Já chega. Ele sabe perfeitamente o que temos a falar." – O seu tom de voz ficou mais baixo. – "Um de nós foi descoberto. Neste momento, estamos todos em risco de sermos expostos."_

_Sasuke conseguiu ouvir o irmão a abafar o riso._

"_Nós?"_

_Os outros afastaram-se._

"_Não existem provas que me liguem a vocês. Mesmo que tivesse trazido uma máquina fotográfica ou qualquer outra coisa que registasse este encontro… Eu nunca estaria ligado a vocês."_

"_Tu 'tás em desvantagem em relação a nós, sabes disso, não sabes?"- Rosnou o mais corpulento, novamente._

_Itachi suspirou. Sasuke ouviu uma pistola a ser desbloqueada. _

"_Gostava de vos ver a tentar. Por alguma razão vieram ter comigo. Se é para vos salvar o coiro, podem bem sair por onde entraram. Não mexerei um dedo."_

_Um dos homens, de cabelo loiro, aproximou-se de Itachi._

"_Sê razoável Itachi. Tu deves muito para com este grupo. Sem ele já terias sido morto. Olha para a tua posição agora!"_

_A voz do irmão voltou._

"_Se não vos tivesse conhecido, as coisas seriam bem melhores. Não me arrependo de nada do que fiz, mas não me venham com tretas sobre o que vos devo ou não. Caso me perguntem algo, não falarei sobre vós. E não é para vos proteger – limito-me a preservar a minha honra."_

_Os homens afastaram-se. Sentindo os passos a aproximarem-se da porta, Sasuke correu de novo para o quarto, encostando a porta a tremer. Os seus pés estavam frios e as costas também, mas manteve-se quieto atrás da porta. Conseguiu ouvir os homens saírem e, durante alguns segundos, nada mais se ouviu sem ser o vento. Até que uma voz, diferente daquelas que tinha ouvido, se fez ouvir._

"_Tu mataste os teus pais porque quiseste Itachi."_

_Durante segundos, o coração de Sasuke parecia ter deixado de bater. Deixou-se escorregar até ao chão, encharcado num suor frio. Por momentos, esqueceu-se de respirar e o peito começou-lhe a doer._

_Não, não era possível. _

_Itachi era a pessoa mais íntegra e honesta que ele conhecia. A morte dos pais tinha-o mudado, mas até Sasuke mudara. Não era possível…_

_Tinha vontade de gritar, mas não ousava emitir um som. O seu corpo tornara-se pedra, à medida que a raiva e o desespero se apoderavam dele. Quem eram aqueles homens? O que queriam?_

"_Ni-chan, o que raios és tu…?"_

Sasuke parou de tocar, fechando o tampo do piano com estrondo. Levantou-se, alargando o colarinho da sua camisa, e deixou-se cair no sofá vermelho, de olhos postos na enorme janela de à sua frente. A sua mão esquerda tacteou por baixo de uma das almofadas até encontrar uma superfície fria e metálica. Fez deslizar a cigarreira por entre os seus dedos e retirou um cigarro longo. Itachi, como homem de negócios, fumava cachimbo e charutos. Sasuke achava-o completamente antiquado e digno de uma história de terror. O tabaco era o seu único prazer privado, para além das músicas que compunha e que não mostrava a ninguém. Era o presente que dava a si mesmo depois de um longo dia de trabalho ou antes de uma noite particularmente difícil.

Curiosamente, a cigarreira andava frequentemente mais vazia.

Enquanto olhava para a estranha figura que tinha à sua frente, Sakura revia mentalmente as razões pelas quais ela não devia ser muito rude ou indelicada.

Primeira razão: estava num teatro. Fosse quem fosse o sujeito, tinha relações com o teatro e qualquer palavra mal dita podia significar perder o seu estatuto como bailarina.

Segunda razão: Chiyo, por muito má, rude, avarenta e azeda que fosse, tinha cuidado dela.

Terceira razão: Sasuke estava na cidade. Naquela cidade.

Por outro lado, Sakura não era conhecida por ser muito tímida ou apática. O seu orgulho, apesar de diminuir gradualmente ao longo dos anos, tinha-a feito entrar nas mais diversas discussões verbais e físicas. Não importava quem fosse o agredido ou o lesado – Sakura era incapaz de ver alguém ser maltratado à sua frente. Talvez tivesse sido essa a principal razão pela qual Ino a detestava tanto, mas Sakura mantinha-se completamente agarrada aos seus princípios.

Respirou fundo e, decidindo que iria tentar ser o mais simpática possível, amável, uma verdadeira senhora, avançou para o homem loiro que estava sentado numa gigantesca secretária e estendeu a sua mão.

"Hajimemashite Sakura desu!"

A sala em que Sakura tinha entrado era escura e cheirava a algo entre tabaco, sake e comida velha. Atrás da secretária do homem, duas cortinas fechadas tapavam as janelas de vidro e impediam a luz do dia de entrar. Contudo, por entre duas vagas frestas, a luz passava, revelando a poeira dispersa no ar. Com essa luz fraca, Sakura não tinha conseguido ver com clareza a cara do homem à entrada. Estando à sua frente, notava agora feições jovens, embelezadas por uma cabeleira loura que tapava parcialmente dois olhos azuis brilhantes. Vendo que a sua mão estava parada no ar há demasiado tempo, Sakura baixou-a e fitou o homem com uma expressão mais cerrada. Tentou estudá-lo: possivelmente seria o director, um filho bem-parecido de algum homem rico, que, por já ter muita idade, decidira delegar no filho a tarefa de cuidar do teatro. A avaliar pelo cheiro e pelo estado da sala, diria que o filho se limitava a esbanjar o dinheiro do pai em bebida, comida, tabaco… E sabe-se lá mais o quê.

Subitamente, um sorriso rasgou-se na cara do homem, que se levantou completamente e bateu com as mãos na secretária levantando mais pó.

"Masaka! O Jiraya disse-me que a protegida da Chiyo era gira, mas eu nunca pensei que fosse assim tanto!"

Sakura sentiu as suas faces a queimar. _Depressa, pensa em alguma coisa decente para dizeres._

"A-Arigatou gozaimasu…"

O homem louro saltou por cima da secretária, fazendo Sakura recuar e emitir um grito surdo. Avançou para ela como um animal feroz a perseguir a presa e Sakura considerou que aquilo há muito que tinha transposto os níveis de decência. Cerrou os punhos e deixou-se ficar no mesmo sítio. Infelizmente, estava já encostada à parede.

"O que raios é que…" – Começou. O homem pegara-lhe no queixo e puxara-lhe a cara para cima. Antes que Sakura pudesse desferir um pontapé, uma luz abria-se por cima dela. O homem estava novamente a olhá-la nos olhos, com um ar mais doce, como se surpreendido como a luz que tinha ligado.

"Hai… Acho que nunca tinha visto uma bailarina tão bonita." – Sussurrou. Sakura sentiu as pernas a falharem-lhe. Subitamente, tinha consciência da proximidade do corpo quente daquele homem junto do seu, apenas coberto por um vestido e um casaco. A mão dele era estranhamente macia e não a magoava. Nunca tinha permitido que um homem se aproximasse tanto dela em tão pouco tempo e de maneira tão… Indecente! Empurrou-o com força para a frente e manteve os braços para cima, para prevenir qualquer tentativa de "ataque".

O homem olhava-a, com a boca ligeiramente aberta, num meio – sorriso perverso. Sakura recriminava-se mentalmente. O homem era um pervertido, como raios é que Chiyo a tinha enfiado lá dentro?

"Gomenasai… Fui um bocado inconveniente. Ossos do ofício acho." – o homem começara a falar, baixo, mudando a sua expressão para uma evidentemente embaraçada.

_Ou isso ou ressaca da noite anterior…_

Sakura era incapaz de baixar os braços e de deixar de estar contraída. O homem tinha avançado para ela de uma maneira definitivamente animalesca. Não fosse o facto de estar completamente dependente de Chiyo, já há muito que Sakura teria tornado a cara daquele louro insuportável um pouco mais… Feia?

Sem puder pensar novamente, o homem colocou-lhe os braços nos ombros.

"Hai! Gosto de si e tenho a certeza absoluta que deve ser uma excelente bailarina!" – Ele sorria de um modo terrivelmente infantil, como se tivesse a elogiar uma criança. Sakura manteve-se na mesma posição, como se presa ao próprio chão.

O homem largou-a finalmente e dirigiu-se para a sua gigantesca cadeira, do outro lado da secretária. Sacudiu os seus cabelos loiros por uns momentos e pegou numa caneta e num papel aparentemente abandonado na mesa. Sakura continuava a fitá-lo, incrédula. Já tinha conhecido muitos homens e mulheres com comportamento imprevisível e constrangedor, mas este era, de longe, o mais surpreendente de todos eles.

Os olhos do homem encontraram os dela, de novo.

"Não se quer sentar?"

Sakura abanou a cabeça e agarrou os braços. Aquela sala tornara-se subitamente húmida e inóspita. O cheiro a bebidas alcoólicas acentuara-se, recordando-a de que, no mundo do espectáculo, a loucura, a insensatez, as bebidas e a luxúria caminhavam de mãos dadas. Ela não era nenhuma criança – de vez em quando, murmurava-se sombriamente nos vestiários sobre uma ou outra bailarina que, para ganhar mais dinheiro ou mudar de teatro, usara mais dotes que não a dança para o conseguir. O facto de isso puder acontecer e de muitas bailarinas serem incitadas a fazê-lo era assustador - significava ficar à mercê de quem quer que tivesse ficado encantado e que tivesse pago pela transferência. Significava estar sujeita a qualquer tipo de compensação que o novo "dono" estivesse disposto a exigir. Alguém que conseguisse sair de um teatro medíocre para um bom teatro recorrendo apenas à dança era de facto uma heroína.

Contudo, aquele homem não lhe parecia minimamente interessado em vê-la dançar.

Como se lhe adivinhasse os pensamentos, o homem sorriu perversamente, voltando de seguida a rabiscar qualquer coisa no papel.

Sakura não entendia. Chiyo era a sua tutora. Tudo aquilo que fazia era, em primeiro lugar, por ela própria e por mais ninguém. Se a decisão das suas acções acabasse por beneficiar Sakura, tratava-se apenas de um bónus e nada mais. Se ela a tinha arrastado até àquele teatro, seria certamente para negociar uma troca. Mas, nesse caso, porque não teria ela tratado pessoalmente do assunto? Por que se mantinha ela lá fora?

A resposta caiu-lhe tão fulminante que teve de se conter para não soltar um suspiro de indignação. Era óbvia a razão pela qual Chiyo não tinha entrado – a arte de seduzir funciona entre um homem e uma mulher quando estes estão sozinhos e não com uma velha rabugenta a servir de pau-de-cabeleira.

_É que nem morta!_

"Eu… Eu deixei… Uma pessoa… Lá fora." – Sakura tentou sorrir, numa vã tentativa de parecer calma, mas o homem interrompeu-a.

"Sim, eu sei, mas por agora não quero que a obaa-chan entre." – Continuou a escrever no papel. Subitamente, olhou para Sakura, parecendo novamente arrependido. – "Não que tivesse mal que ela estivesse presente, mas ela tem tendência a ser um pouco…" – Fez uma pausa. – "Intrometida?"

Pousou a caneta e encostou-se à cadeira, parecendo pensativo. Sakura reparou que os olhos dele tinham ganho um tom azul extremamente brilhante, quase luminoso, contrastando com a luz amarelada e mortiça do candeeiro.

"Há quantos anos dança?"

Sakura engoliu em seco. O que era suposto fazer agora? Alinhar no jogo? Ou sair porta fora e pedir a Chiyo que entrasse?

Mas… Chiyo estava exactamente do outro lado da porta. Se ela quisesse entrar, já o teria feito.

"Danço desde os meus seis anos. Tinha dez quando Madame Chiyo me trouxe para o Greenstone Theatre."

"E é… Tsunade-sama quem lhe dá aulas, certo?"

O homem começara a tomar notas. Para um suposto filho de director, era estranhamente musculado. Não lhe parecia que aquele sujeito fosse obrigado a fazer qualquer tipo de trabalho pesado, por isso, Sakura imaginou que o louro tivesse feito o serviço militar e tivesse sido dispensado algum tempo depois.

"Sim, Tsunade-sama é quem coordena as actividades do teatro."

O homem ergueu as sobrancelhas, não levantando os olhos do papel.

"Pensei que esse papel estivesse confinado ao Director…"

Sakura mordeu a língua. Teria dito algo de errado? Inspirou fundo e tentou responder da maneira mais cortês possível.

"O Director controla os gastos e as despesas do teatro, assim como o pessoal contratado. Julgo que será também ele quem decide o tipo de espectáculos que são exibidos, o calendário e…"

O homem começou a rir. Ao contrário do que seria de esperar, não era um riso de desprezo ou sequer malicioso. Por momentos, Sakura pensou se teria dito alguma palavra ao contrário ou algo realmente engraçado, por que o riso do homem era francamente divertido.

"Pobre Sakura… " – Suspirou. Fez a sua caneta rodopiar na secretária, algo divertido. – "Tens uma noção um pouco ingénua do que é um teatro, não tens?"

De novo, Sakura teve de morder a sua língua para não soltar uma resposta certeira. Dizer àquele homem rico e com uma visão da vida certamente boémia e decadente que, para ela, o teatro era uma casa de família mal gerida, onde cada uma das bailarinas lutava para receber o seu quinhão ao fim do mês, era um esforço inútil. O teatro tinha brilho e sombra para os espectadores. Para ela, um intermédio entre bailarina e criada, o teatro tinha pó e ratos nos bastidores.

O homem exalou um suspiro que fez rodopiar o pó suspenso no ar.

"Disseste que o Director controla os gastos e as despesas, não é? Não, essa tarefa está entregue ao seu contabilista e gestor, que é, neste caso, Kabuto-sama." – Fez uma pausa, olhando Sakura nos olhos. – "O pessoal contratado, como professores, bailarinas e técnicos, é da responsabilidade do supervisor de cada departamento. Tecnicamente, o Director deve acompanhar cada contrato e é ele quem dá a autorização para a contratação. Em teatros maiores, ele toma esse tipo de decisões com os supervisores e com o director-adjunto. O tipo de espectáculos cabe também aos encenadores, que propõem as peças e os temas. O Director limita-se a concordar ou a discordar."

Sakura olhava incrédula para o novo homem que se apresentava à sua frente. Se há menos de cinco minutos este homem se lançara para ela, como uma criança que se lança a um brinquedo novo, a elogiara e se comportara como um adolescente sem controlo, então agora surgia como um perfeito homem de negócios, calmo e calculista. Um ser bipolar, sem dúvida.

"Certo…" – Murmurou. Não sabia até que ponto aquele homem estava por dentro das finanças e dos problemas do teatro. Se havia regras a aplicar a cada teatro, o de onde ela vinha certamente que escapava a uma boa meia dúzia delas. Na verdade, Orochimaru-sama não fazia mais do que assombrar o teatro. Era Kabuto-sama quem controlava tudo e apresentava diariamente relatórios. Visitava os vestiários, assustando as bailarinas mais novas, verificava se elas eram ou não "rentáveis", qual o material que iria ser necessário para as próximas encenações, se era ou não necessário requisitar mais músicos. Era um homem detestável e sombrio e era só isso que Sakura queria saber sobre ele. Todas as intrigas que se passavam pelos corredores eram-lhe forçosamente alheias – ela sabia que, no momento em que fizesse perguntas ou procurasse respostas, os problemas viriam ter com ela. E problemas já ela tinha.

"Ainda não me disse o seu nome…" – Fixou um ponto no chão, ignorando as regras da cortesia. A conversa tinha tomado um rumo que não lhe agradava e, ou muito se enganava, ou seria forçada a usar as mesmas artimanhas que usara anteriormente para se escapar a um casamento combinado.

"Uzumaki Naruto. Sou o Director do Tokyo Theatre." – Sorriu o homem, amavelmente.

Sakura mordeu o lábio, sentindo o coração a bater tão rápido dentro de si a ponto de magoar. Lambeu os lábios e eles souberam-lhe a café frio. Entendera a jogada de Chiyo, finalmente. Esperava que Uzumaki fosse alguém importante, mas nunca aceitara a hipótese de ele ser, de facto, o director. Se Chiyo a casasse com um director, não só ela como Sakura teriam a vida assegurada.

O problema é que isso significava o fim da sua carreira como bailarina.

Aproximou-se devagar da cadeira empoeirada que estava ao seu lado. Sentia por baixo de si o chão a ceder a cada passo que dava.

"Muito prazer em conhecê-lo, Uzumaki-sama."

"A Chiyo disse-me que tu eras uma bailarina particularmente talentosa." – Uzumaki estava novamente a olhar para o papel, com uma expressão calma. – "Estarias disposta a submeter-te a um teste? Ou preferes continuar no Greenstone Theatre?"

A pergunta atingiu-a com a força de uma pedra. Ele estava a pedir-lhe para ela fazer um teste de admissão? Ficar ali?

_Ficar perto de Sasuke…_

"Eu preciso de falar… com a minha…"

"Chiyo já sabe, obviamente. Ela não te disse para o que vinhas?" – Naruto fitou-a, obviamente espantado e até irritado. – "De qualquer forma, ela disse que não te oporias a um teste e que passarias com distinção. Certamente não esperava que eu te aceitasse sem ter provas que o que adquiria era… Adequado ao teatro."

Então não se tratava de um casamento. Era uma proposta de trabalho. Teria Chiyo esperado até que Uzumaki tomasse posse do teatro para lhe pedir uma audição? O Director tinha certamente uma relação estranha com Chiyo – era como se a desprezasse e temesse, em simultâneo. No entanto… Significava sair de Greenstone. Significava deixar de ser uma criada.

Era o seu passaporte para uma carreira de bailarina.

"Eu aceito, Uzumaki-sama…" – Murmurou Sakura, curvando ligeiramente o tronco, numa vénia educada. Tentou esconder a réstia de sorriso. Um milhar de pensamentos lhe atravessavam a cabeça, mas, naquele momento, decidiu ignorá-los. Aquela audição não era um pedido inocente. Ninguém no seu juízo perfeito aceitaria dar a oportunidade de actuar num grande teatro a uma bailarina de segunda categoria. No entanto, o destino parecia empurrá-la para aquele teatro, fosse por si própria ou por Sasuke.

E ela seria capaz de se defender. Quando Uzumaki Naruto se levantou e lhe apertou a mão, Sakura repetiu dentro da sua cabeça que, se fosse necessário, ela saberia sempre como se defender.

"Acha-la mesmo capaz?"

"Mesmo que não fosse capaz, acabaria por trazê-la. Se continuasse naquele antro, acabaria os seus dias como criada, usada e abusada por dois crápulas."

"Julguei que não tivesses qualquer tipo de afeição pela garota… Chiyo-sama."

Chiyo retirou o longo cigarro de dentro da sua boca, aspirando o gosto acre do tabaco. Deixou que o fumo lhe acariciasse as feições velhas e cansadas, volteando lentamente no ar como tinta negra numa bacia de água. Jiraya olhava-a com uma expressão carregada.

"O miúdo tomou posse do teatro há pouco tempo. Devias ter esperado por uma altura mais oportuna…"

"A altura não podia ser mais oportuna!" – Chiyo cortou-lhe a palavra com uma voz ríspida e seca. Aspirou novamente o fumo e, bufando para o ar, murmurou, como se divagasse. – "Estou a fazer uma proposta vantajosa. Dou-vos uma bailarina, vocês dão-me protecção e um lugar no teatro."

Jiraya sacudiu a sua espessa cabeleira, recostando-se na sua cadeira maciça. Encontravam-se na sala de reuniões, uma sala ampla e ricamente decorada. As paredes estavam forradas com armários de mogno, repletos de garrafas, livros e condecorações. As paredes, cobertas com um papel bege, eram rasgadas por tapeçarias imponentes e quadros românticos. O tecto terminava numa abóbada, de onde pendia um candeeiro retorcido. Possuía treze velas e uma delas estava apagada. O metal que se ligava às velas contorcia-se como uma planta e possuía tons vermelhos. Naquele momento, apesar de ser pleno dia, as janelas estavam tapadas pelos espessos cortinados castanhos, com estranhos brilhos dourados. Naruto dera ordens expressas para o teatro ficar na mais perfeita penumbra, até o primeiro espectáculo do mês, que celebrava a primeira série de espectáculos após o falecimento do último director.

Hiruzen Sarutobi tinha sido um director irrepreensível, exigente e severo. No entanto, não amava verdadeiramente as artes – gostava de entreter as pessoas, mas não compreendia o que era a paixão pela música ou pela dança. Não gostava de inovar e isso conduzira-o fatalmente ao declínio do seu teatro. Pouco antes de morrer assinara um testamento que deixava o teatro e a academia adjacente a Uzumaki Naruto, filho de Uzumaki Minato, o filho de um dos maiores maestros daquele teatro e o seu principal investidor. Minato morrera em circunstâncias duvidosas aquando do nascimento do filho e Sarutobi encarregara-se de cuidar da criança. O mais sensato seria certamente entregar o teatro a alguém que estivesse por dentro do negócio do espectáculo, mas Sarutobi, por compaixão ou para honrar o velho amigo, deixara tudo a Naruto.

Jiraya retirou outro cigarro de dentro do bolso. Sarutobi podia ter princípios, mas era fundamentalmente um homem de negócios. Nunca deixaria o teatro a Naruto sem ter um bom motivo. A chegada da velha Chiyo, reclamando dívidas, deixara-o ainda mais desconfiado e suspeitava que Naruto se sentisse também assim.

"Portanto, tu dás-nos uma bailarina e nós garantimos-te uma casa e dinheiro todos os meses… Isso seria vantajoso para nós se Haruno fosse talentosa." – Inclinou-se para a frente. – "Como é que uma criada pode ser uma bailarina talentosa? Ela treina mais do que as outras? Não. Sabes quantos pedidos de audições recebemos desde que o Director morreu?"

Chiyo tossiu, afastando o fumo em redor para o tecto. Compôs as suas roupas e levantou-se, mantendo uma expressão solene.

"A Haruno é a minha protegida. Sei perfeitamente das suas falhas e dos seus defeitos." – Sorriu malevolamente. – " Assim como sei que ela será melhor do que qualquer outra bailarina que tu tenhas aqui. A oferta é justa e tu estás em dívida para comigo, Jiraya-san."

Com uma curta vénia, Chiyo encaminhou-se para a porta, de cabeça erguida e um olhar de quem tinha ganho uma batalha importante. Ao pegar na maçaneta, Jiraya soltou uma leve questão, que ficou a pairar no ar como o fumo do tabaco de Chiyo.

"E o teu neto, como está?"

Chiyo cerrou a mão em redor da maçaneta. Algures dentro de si, um órgão vital doía-lhe. Sentiu um ligeiro travo amargo na boca, à medida que um ligeiro som de madeira a bater em madeira lhe ocupava os pensamentos.

"Diz… Ao teu neto que, caso ele queira apresentar o seu… Espectáculo de marionetas aqui no teatro, que teríamos todo o gosto em recebê-lo."

Chiyo abriu a porta e deixou-a bater atrás de si. Quando inspirou o ar viciado do corredor, apercebeu-se que as pernas lhe falhavam e teve de se agarrar a uma das paredes frias, deixando que o frio lhe penetrasse nas roupas. Já não era jovem e cada vez menos tinha a capacidade de se mostrar insensível face a determinados assuntos.

Fechou os olhos. Não era dor o que sentia, era uma mágoa estranha que lhe envolvia o coração num suave aperto e que lhe feria o orgulho, como uma fina agulha a raspar numa ferida aberta. A pergunta de Jiraya fora um aviso, um subtil empurrão. Um "não importa o quanto este teatro te devesse e o quanto eu te devia, agora és tu quem deves a alguém e não estás em posição de fazer exigências". Ele suspeitava dela, como era óbvio. Seria inútil esperar algo de Jiraya que não fosse suspeita.

Arrastou-se pelo corredor escuro. Haruno seria vista por Kurenai, que reconheceria imediatamente o treino de Tsunade. Talvez os movimentos de Tsunade tivessem algum reconhecimento aqui, ainda. E Haruno não seria parva ao ponto de deixar passar a oportunidade…

Suspirou pesadamente, compondo o seu cabelo. O novo Director não passava de um garoto. Haruno era obviamente uma das bailarinas mais bonitas do teatro. Caso não se revelasse útil como bailarina, talvez…

Tossiu novamente. Não valia a pena preparar novos planos antes de saber o que iria fazer naquela noite. Não gostara absolutamente nada do reencontro de Sakura com o garoto Uchiha. Era um relacionamento que só a poderia prejudicar.

Virou à esquerda no corredor e deparou-se com Sakura e o novo Director a conversarem à entrada da sala onde a tinha deixado. Como suspeitara, o Director não era mais que um garoto. A mesma expressão do pai, sem dúvida. Faria um bom trabalho, mas acreditaria demasiado nas pessoas.

Como o pai.

Avançou para os dois e, nos minutos que se seguiram ouviu atentamente as indicações de Uzumaki Naruto sobre a audição de Sakura e sobre o sigilo que deveriam manter durante os dois dias de testes.

Contudo, na sua cabeça, uma cabeleira ruiva agitava-se e o som da madeira tornava-se mais forte.

O espelho à sua frente mostrava-lhe uma jovem adulta de aspecto feroz e maduro. Os seus cabelos loiros, grossos e indomáveis, emolduravam-lhe o rosto, relembrando uma deusa grega.

Pegou na escova, colocada estrategicamente à direita no seu toucador. Escovou delicadamente cada mecha de cabelo, sentindo a dureza dos seus fios de cabelo. Tão duros como a sua alma e como os seus movimentos em palco.

Os seus dias como bailarina estavam contados. Antes da morte do Director encontrava-se no auge, mas, agora, não passava de uma bailarina que se tornara velha antes de tempo.

Fitou com o seu reflexo com dureza. Abriu uma das gavetas de madeira e retirou um estranho leque metálico que colocou diante dos seus olhos. Tinha sido aquele o rosto e os olhos que, um ano antes, tinham feito com que olhos se esbugalhassem de espanto e palmas enchessem o teatro. O olhar azul, frio como o gelo, trespassara corações até atingir uma pessoa em particular.

Shikamaru.

Inconscientemente, levou a mão até à sua barriga. Quantas semanas teria ela? Quatro? Cinco? Kurenai notara já a falta de equilíbrio, o cansaço estampado no seu rosto. Naquela tarde, murmura-lhe as regras universais.

"Não queremos mulheres casadas ou futuras mães aqui."

Não haveria nunca palavras doces ou de consolo para ela. Shikamaru era apenas um pobre detective preguiçoso que ajudava o irmão nas investigações ocasionais. Fugia da cidade sempre que podia e havia quem dissesse que ele resolvia casos no estrangeiro. Mas não passavam de mitos urbanos. Para ela, Temari, Shikamaru era um mistério na forma de homem. Era alguém que, por mais que olhasse, nunca conseguiria ler. Alguém de tal forma intrínseco e preso à sua própria mente que lhe parecera impenetrável. Alguém tão parecido com ela e, contudo, tão diferente. Ela, sempre pronta a revelar os seus sentimentos – orgulho, raiva, violência – apaixonara-se por um homem que tudo fazia para esconder os seus. A vida para ele era… Penosa. As pessoas eram complicadas e as questões humanas eram inúteis.

Por isso, Temari escondera dele a pessoa e a questão que mais a atormentava de momento.

O que iria fazer?

Esfregou novamente a barriga, sentindo um leve aperto desconfortável. O mais correcto seria falar com Shikamaru, pedindo-lhe o casamento honroso.

Sorriu, escarnecendo da sua própria ideia. Se Shikamaru se casasse com ela… Seria o mesmo que condenar uma águia a uma vida inteira dentro de uma gaiola. Eram coisas diferentes, a paixão e o amor. Paixão e fogo tinham-nos levado ao seu camarim naquela noite. Amor era o que a fazia esconder aquela criança do irmão. O erro tinha sido dela e não iria sujeitar o irmão à vergonha e à chacota de a ver casada com um pobre detective.

Assim que a sua barriga começasse a ser visível, o teatro chamá-la-ia. Seria dispensada, com uma soma avultada, e em breve se espalharia a notícia que Temari não possuía mais a arte de dançar. Uma mentira bem contada que funcionava na perfeição nas mentes retrógradas dos habitantes daquela cidade.

Ergueu o pescoço e olhou em redor. A janela mostrava-lhe a lua alta no céu, ligeiramente encoberta pela neblina. Algures em baixo, as luzes dos candeeiros dispersavam uma luz tímida, que fazia com que os prédios da frente parecessem ainda mais inóspitos.

Subitamente, Temari apercebeu-se de algo estranho na portada da sua janela. Levantou-se suavemente e sentiu uma guinada na sua barriga, que a fez torcer as feições com dor. Dirigiu-se à janela e fechou com força as portadas. Não se lembrava de as ter deixado abertas. Fixou o luar durante mais alguns segundos e voltou para o tocador, iluminado pela vela que deixara acesa.

O quarto estava escuro e frio. Atrás de si, a sua cama pareceu-lhe convidativa, mas uma súbita inércia impediu-a de se levantar novamente. Pegou no leque de metal e acariciou-o. O frio do toque do metal era igual àquele que ela sentia nas suas costas despidas. O contacto da sua pele com ar, apenas protegida por uma leve túnica, sufocava-a lentamente. Não ouvia nada sem ser a sua própria respiração, entrecortada pelo bruxulear da vela.

Ao acariciar o metal, pensou como seria a criança. Onde iria ela crescer. As perguntas que faria sobre o pai. Temari ousara pensar em livrar-se da criança durante uns dias, mas abandonara a ideia, chamando-se de cobarde. A culpa era dela e não de um inocente.

Teria de fugir, certamente. Para longe daquela cidade. Aproveitaria a feira da cidade para se escapar no meio da confusão. Levaria dinheiro e alguns haveres e começaria do zero.

E, quem sabe, um dia contaria a verdade a Shikamaru. Não por ela ou por ele, mas pela criança. Shikamaru teria sorte, afinal. Nunca seria responsabilizado.

Mordeu o seu lábio. Shikamaru não seria um mau pai. Ou sequer um mau esposo. Mas, para além de olhares desafiadores, breves conversas em casa dela e, finalmente, uma noite juntos, não havia nada mais que os unisse. Ela não sabia o que ele sentia por ela para além de paixão e luxúria. Nem ela própria tinha tido tempo para saber o que sentia por ele ao certo.

Pegou numa folha de papel e desenhou círculos até a sua mente não pensar em mais nada. Depois desenhou símbolos.

_Shikamaru._

_Gaara._

Gostaria de dar o nome do irmão ao filho.

De facto, havia muita coisa que Temari teria gostado. Teria gostado de viajar com o irmão, compensando-o pela infância que nenhum dos dois tinham tido. Teria gostado de dançar um pouco mais. Teria gostado de ter tempo para conhecer Shikamaru, que lhe parecera tão distante e tão impenetrável como o céu nocturno.

Muitas outras coisas poderiam ter, de facto, passado pela mente de Temari naquela noite de bruma e de frio. À medida que o quarto a envolvia num suave torpor e a luz da vela se extinguia, também os seus pensamentos se dispersavam, como a neblina pelo luar. Por momentos, jurou ouvir uma outra respiração para além da sua. Por momentos, pousou a sua mão na barriga e pensou que havia algo que a assustava e não era a gravidez.

As mãos e os pés de Temari ficaram lentamente roxos com o frio. Deixou cair a cabeça sobre o toucador e observou a chama hesitante da vela a apagar-se.

Quando a chama se apagou, finalmente, Temari continuava a fixar a vela. Um olhar fixo, absorto, perplexo.

Um olhar que nunca poderia ver o leque metálico manchado de sangue ou um vulto a correr na escuridão.

Um olhar morto.


End file.
